


Roses and Thorns

by Loversrebellion



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom!Eve, Eventual Smut, Experimental, F/F, Fluff, Graphic, Murder, Some angst, Top!Villanelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loversrebellion/pseuds/Loversrebellion
Summary: “Eve, I will always be with you” Villanelle’s voice melts her internally.“I know” Eve shutters as she says it. She knows it is true. Villanelle is a part of her now. There is no separation from the connection they have.Eve is becoming something else entirely. Villanelle helps her embrace her true potential.





	1. Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever got you here, well glad you are. Hope you enjoy.

  
Eve thinks about Villanelle at the most inconvenient times, even when she attempts to distance herself from work. Which has become less frequent lately. These thoughts seem harmless at first until they burrow in, seeping into every vein, every neuron. She thinks about her when her eyes first open, each morning. Villanelle swarms around in her skull even when she is brushing her teeth, eating, shitting, showering, kissing Niko, it does not matter. She is always there.

  
“Eve” she can barely hear Niko calling out her name, desperation in his voice, desperate to connect. Something she is not capable of doing anymore.  
“Eve” the weight from Niko’s palm on her shoulder, causes her to snap.  
“Yes Niko” she says with a bitterness that only concerns Niko more.  
“You were zoned out love, I wanted to know where you went.” “I don’t know where you go anymore.”  
“I am right here; I didn’t go anywhere” she used to not lie this much to him. She can feel herself changing. He can obviously see it, pieces of Eve floating away and something else returning to take their place.  
“You look drained, dear. Maybe you should get some rest.”  
“I’m fine.” Niko just sighs deeply and walks away. He knows, at this point, it is the best thing he can do, the only thing he can do.  
Eve stays curled up on the couch, hugging her knees, staring into the television. She absentmindedly gazes at the flashing images. She is not even aware of what time it is. It does not matter if it’s night or day, everything feels the same. Everything has become a shade of Villanelle. She has painted over her whole existence. There is no time before Villanelle and there probably won’t be after. Ironically what terrifies her is that she is not afraid. She is not afraid of Villanelle destroying her.

  
Eve remains on the couch until her limbs become numb, a sensation that spreads throughout her nerves. She is convinced it has reached her heart.  
  
“It is a shame seeing you like this” the voice shoots through her spine. Eve jolts towards its direction. Nothing, nothing is there. Maybe Niko is right, she should get some rest.  
She rather just stay here, even though the cushions are stiff and the pillows, flat. She rather deal with that then to lay beside Niko, a warmth that she no longer deserves. He is probably passed out by now anyway. He won’t notice, so she hopes. It is oddly enough the only thing he hasn’t question her about. Why she no longer sleeps beside him. Why does she make excuses to get out of any form of intimacy? He only ever asks if she is okay. Did she eat? Did she sleep well? He asks all the wrong questions, and horribly enough Eve is grateful. She is grateful that he doesn’t pry about the deeper things. Because she knows it would tear him apart to find out and well, she is not prepared to encounter what lurks beneath her.  
Before she knows it, her eyes are opening again, to witness the sunlight seeping through the blinds.

  
“This, again” she groans as she struggles to move any muscle. The smell of brewing coffee fills the room. It is the only thing that motivates her to get up. As she walks over to the kitchen, she hears footsteps approaching from the stairs.

  
“Well good morning darling, missed you at bed.” Niko has a happier tone than usual.  
She does not feel like dealing with this right now. She forces herself to speak.  
“I thought you had work” It is the only words that manage to make it to him. She hopes she didn’t say it with too much force.  
“Eve, it’s Saturday, I have today off.”  
Great, she thinks to herself. She is going to have to come up with an excuse of why she isn’t going to be at home later. Then it dawns on her, she hasn’t even told him that Carolyn sent her on a mandatory leave. Carolyn made that decision based on Martin the psychologist that had told her that he felt that Eve was ‘too involved, too compromised’ with Villanelle. Eve blames herself for being truthful to him, but this is probably what is best for her, for her sanity.  
“Oh, well enjoy your day off. I will be at the office.”  
“You can’t work from home?” His reply is quick he doesn’t give her time to think about another excuse. Damn she hasn’t even had her coffee yet. How she is supposed to process anything this early.  
“I…. I… well.” she begins to stumble over her words, before she can come up with a coherent sentence. Niko just scoffs “It’s fine, don’t worry about it” he turns his back to her to head back upstairs.  
That was easier than usual, she doesn’t give any more time thinking about it. Instead she proceeds to pour her a cup of coffee. She observes the cup; it’s steaming and black. She feels that is what she might be on the inside. Eve can also swear she hears a whisper in the back of her head.

  
“I really liked you”  
“Don’t be jealous, I am not with them, when I am with them”  
“I feel things when I am with you”  
“Like us you mean”  
The voice feels like its emerging from everywhere at once. Villanelle is there surrounding her, swarming around. Eve’s knees buckle, as a reflex she grabs the counter to keep her from collapsing. The voice just keeps getting louder until it feels like its roaring behind her back. She can feel her eyes begin to water, the powerlessness becoming more obvious. Eve’s knees touch the hard tile. She rests her forehead on the cabinet in front of her. She reaches for her hair, grasping on to the strands with handfuls at a time, desperate for some relief.  
“Eve, I will always be with you” Villanelle’s voice melts her internally.  
“I know” Eve shutters as she says it. She knows it is true. Villanelle is a part of her now. There is no separation from the connection they have.

  
“Eve!” “Eve, are you okay?!” Niko is shouting at her and she can still barely hear him. She can feel herself lifting from the ground. Niko hurries to carry her to their bedroom.  
Eve vision blurs before everything goes black.

  
“Eve, why don’t you come find me.”  
“I hope you haven’t forgotten about me”  
“Who am I kidding I know you haven’t”  
“I know Niko knows that too”  
“He can’t keep us apart”  
“for much longer”

  
Eve’s eyes jolt open. Niko is at the foot of the bed or is he. She doesn’t know anymore.  
“Eve I am very concerned about you, as you can imagine. You need help I think this job has been too much on you. It isn’t safe for you. I want you out.”  
“Niko?”  
“Yes?”  
“Okay”  
“Okay, what?”  
“I am out”  
Niko’s eyes widen as shock takes over.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, it isn’t good for me.”  
“Thank you” He speaks with such relief. Lord knows he has been wanting this for a lifetime it seems. He reaches over to press his lips on her temple. She allows him to.  
“I love you, Eve” he breathes heavy over her.  
“I know” “I love you too”  
He looks into her eyes as if he is searching for something. Eve hopes he can not see further than the surface.  
“Is there anything you need? I must take off soon for a last minute meeting. But I will stay if you need me to.” He has such consideration in his voice, for a moment it reminds her of why she fell for him.  
“No, no its fine” “Please go ahead, I am probably just going to rest anyway.”  
“Ok, love. I will bring something home to eat. Any ideas?”  
“Surprise me” she says with a struggled half smile.  
“Will do” he gives her a final kiss on her forehead before leaving.  
She waits until she hears all the doors on his way out close, before getting out of bed.

  
“God, I need a shower” She gathers up all the energy she has, to walk to the bathroom. Wasting little to no time, she sheds out of her clothes. She reaches for the knob and turns the water to the hottest water she can withstand. She lets the water pour over every fragment of her. Eve allows herself to break down, both water and tears stream down her cheeks.

  
The door creaks causing Eve to snap back to reality. It can’t be Niko; it can’t be Niko, who could it be. Oh God who else in here with her.  
“Eve” she knows that voice, please let this be in her head. It can’t be real.  
Eve keeps the water running and remains as quiet and still as she can.  
“Eve, have you missed me as much as I missed you.”  
The voice is approaching her, now she can’t stop shivering even with being scalded by the stream of water. Her heart has climbed up to her throat, now she can’t breathe.  
“Eve, please just say something”  
Eve croaks, “Villanelle”  
“Yes baby, it is me.” “Don’t worry I am not going to move the curtain, unless you want me to.”  
Eve is not sure what she wants, she just knows that she is terrified, but she is feeling something else she can’t exactly pinpoint in this moment.  
“Can you please…. I…I…need to get dressed.”  
“Yes of course, where do you want me?” She knows that Villanelle is teasing her, but she tries not to engage.  
“Just…turn away.”  
“It’s going to be difficult, but okay”  
Eve takes this opportunity to turn off the water and get out of the tub. She grabs the nearest towel to cover herself with.  
“Just wait here, I am going to put some clothes on.”  
“Yes, kill commander”  
Eve flinches at that nickname on her way out of the bathroom. She scavenges around for any clothing not really caring about how it looks before putting it on.  
“I am done” Eve calls out to her.

  
Villanelle doesn’t waste time coming into her bedroom and limiting the space between them.  
“I have been waiting to see you” Villanelle whispers even though it’s just the two of them. She takes a step even closer. Eve shudders.  
“I have been waiting to touch you” her voice grows deeper. “I had to make sure to get to you as soon as he left.” “So, we could have enough time together”  
Eve can’t find the words to respond with. She is in complete disbelief that this is happening.  
“That’s okay baby, I know you feel the same. You don’t have to say a word.”  
“Villanelle”  
“Yes, Eve”  
“Villanelle” her name feels so good on her tongue. Eve wants more.  
“Eve” Villanelle says one last time before grabbing her waist, pulling her more and more into her world.  
Eve can’t help but stare at Villanelle’s lips. How they look so soft she bets they feel even softer. Before she can think even further about it.  
Villanelle completely closes the space between them, her lips are on Eve’s and she groans into her mouth. Eve grabs the back of her neck without any thought, reacting out of reflex and physically need. She didn’t realize before how much she longed to cling to Villanelle.  
Villanelle is the first to pull away, even though it looks like it pains her to.  
“I had to make sure that you wanted to take this further”  
“Yes, I do, please Oksana” Villanelle smiles with such satisfaction  
“Usually people don’t get away with calling me that. But I like the way it sounds when you say it”  
“I will say it whenever you want me to”  
“You’re going to keep your promise aren’t you”  
“What promise?”  
“That you will give me everything I want?”  
“Yes, yes of course”  
“Then wait for me to come back”  
“Wait, why are you leaving?”  
“Because next time I come back, I am taking you with me.”  
Eve stares at Villanelle, confused with her motives.  
“That is my promise, Eve” “Do you understand?”  
Eve nods as Villanelle grabs her cheek, holding her face in her palm.  
“This normal life isn’t enough for you anymore. Its time for you to grow.” Villanelle says before she walks out the bedroom.

  
Eve sits and sinks into her bed, left to dissect and analyze everything that just happened. She can feel excitement boiling under her skin. This time she isn’t ashamed of herself. This time she might go completely off the rails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is experimental, so that means that recommendations for the story are strongly considered. So the direction of the story isn't set in stone yet. Feedback is appreciated and thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever got you here, well glad you are. Hope you enjoy.

In the silence of the night Eve's dark curls splay across the pillow. Her body is here while her mind wanders further and further away, just wishing, craving to be near Villanelle. She just lays there embracing the fact that there is no light, not even the moon in the sky, not that she can see anyway. There are only a few stars that her mind has to pick at. Her attention lingering on the tiny illuminations. Over here there isn't enough to fill the sky, to rid of the darkness. The more she contemplates; she begins to wander if she is still thinking about just the sky. Or is it something that she feels inside, something that lingers? Niko claims that she is such a good person, maybe because he only focuses on those few areas. Eve is convinced that he is incapable of realizing that is any bit of menace in her. How could he not at this point? She can hardly contain it anymore, especially since she met the trigger. The beautiful Russian psychotic assassin, that reached inside of her to ignite all that Eve had worked so hard to hide. She crept in and forced her to face her reflection.

"We are the same" Villanelle always used to say to her, any chance that she got. Every time they got a moment alone, she made sure to plant that seed of realization in Eve. Of course, Eve doubted and doubted, made excuses even just to fight those thoughts those urges away. How could she ever be like Villanelle, a ruthless killer? Villanelle knew as soon as she saw her. How could she see things in her that she never even had known? She hated her for it. Shit she even stabbed her. Everything felt like it led to that moment. It is so fresh in Eve, like it was just the other day, that Eve felt the knife in Villanelle. It had felt so good for all the wrong reasons. She lied to herself and said it was for Bill, that it was an act of vengeance. But if she is being truthful now, it wasn't just that. It was only a small bit of the reason. She did it for power, she did it to feel what Villanelle felt. If she could really go through it, she wanted to know about how she explained deaths. Does their soul just go further in? She wanted to see Villanelle's soul sink into her skull. Feeling that blade in her, made her warm in disturbing ways. Villanelle's blood in her palms, on her fingers, seeping to stain her fingertips made her feel more alive. It made her feel so much closer to her true self because it brought her closer to Villanelle.

A door slams and it pulls her back to this reality. The reality that she pretty much married a version of her dad and nothing about this life gives her passion. Sadly, it never did. Eve has lived with this disappointment with her life since she can last remember. She always strived for more but got less, always coming short of what she deserved.

She can hear his footsteps approaching until it reaches their room door.  
"Love, you awake?" Niko shouts through the door, before opening it.

Eve quickly closes her eyes and deepens her breathe. She doesn’t feel like having any sort of conversion. She doesn’t have an appetite, even though she didn't eat all day. Hell, she didn't even get to drink her coffee. She concludes he is probably going to wake her up to feed her.

"Eve?" Niko walks over to sit beside her and makes the effort to run his fingers through her hair.  
"Eve, darling" "I know you're tired, but you must eat, at least a few bites"

She knows him so well, so she knows he won’t leave alone about things like this, you know her about well-being. It can get annoying.

She fake yawns out "hmm what is it?" and stretches across the bed. Maybe she is outdoing it a little bit, he won’t be able to tell anyway.

"Some club sandwiches, nothing too heavy"

Eve sits up in bed and looks into Niko's eyes intently.  
"Thank you so much"  
"Of course, I told you I would bring food didn't I"  
"Yes, and you didn't disappoint"

Yes, he does and often but that is mostly because Eve has unrealistic expectations for him. He is no Villanelle, he doesn't challenge her, and doesn't truly accept her. Every time she talks about assassins with him, he always has this deep concern and fear in his eyes that she hates staring back at her. He is too "good" for her.

She takes a few bites like he insisted before handing it back to him. She has become such a great actress. The "good wife" act is the main role she plays. Niko in unaware of the whole show.

She has been regretting even involving him in her life in the first place. Since she first met him, she knew she was going to be the one to break him. It was selfish, she got with him for the emotional security that she lacked within herself. He was always there for her, and he still is, despite Eve's undoing. He is still feeding her, offering her a shoulder to cry on. He makes love to her when she wants him too. Which has been less and less lately. She can barely handle him kissing her sometimes. It isn't that she isn't attracted to him anymore. She just can't stop thinking about Villanelle long enough to be intimate with him. She just ends up thinking about Villanelle in his place.

"Okay love, get some rest. I will be right back " Niko rushes to put the food up.  
Eve knows why too. He wants to lay beside her it’s been a week since they last slept in the bed together. It's sad really because of course its normal to want that. Though Eve is far from normal, and Villanelle saw through her "good wife, good person" persona so quickly, Eve had no time to process.

By the time Niko comes back, Eve pretends to be deep asleep again. He doesn't say anything else; he just takes the space beside her in their bed. His body melts into sheets as Eve freezes in place.

Her mind replaying the moments before Niko was here and it was Villanelle. Eve gave in so easy, she surprised herself. She had resisted Villanelle as much as she could until now. Now she is embracing her desire for her. She craves her now more than ever. It makes it difficult for her to eat, talk, sleep, be around people. Elena, her best friend, ex coworker, expresses worry about it all the time. She worries about Eve probably just as much as Niko, sometimes more. She makes sure to send at least a text a day. These texts usually consist of

'Make sure you take breaks'  
'When you feel like talking, I am here'  
'You better be eating'  
'I love you, punk'

Eve always makes sure to respond just to not worry her sick. Thankfully, Elena is understanding when it comes to Eve's boundaries. If she doesn't feel like talking, she won't press her about it. She loves that about Elena. She is also thankful that she has been having a distraction. That distraction being Kenny, the son of her boss. Not the most ethical, but what does she care.

A light flashes across the ceiling. Her phone being the culprit, laying on the end table alongside her. Eve wanders if its Elena, looking at the screen, but it isn't. It’s a message from an unknown number both very confused and curious she opens it. To see what is says.

'Goodnight baby, see you soon’ with a wink face beside it.

Her gut instantly tightens, her intuition speaking to her. She knows its Villanelle. She reads the message over and over until her eyelids grow heavy. Just before she falls asleep, she deletes it, and wishes she didn't have to. Niko can't know, but inevitably she has a feeling that he will one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is experimental, so that means that recommendations for the story are strongly considered. So the direction of the story isn't set in stone yet. Feedback is appreciated and thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever got you here, well glad you are. Hope you enjoy.

_Villanelle_

Villanelle returned to her hotel room, smelling like Eve. She couldn't stop inhaling the scent. It was in her scarf, in the lining of her jacket. In her hair, God it was in her skin. Villanelle was so aroused; she swore she could feel her pupils dilating. She felt heat rise from her veins.

"Dammit Eve" she mumbled to herself as the heat traveled throughout her body.

She needed to cool off somehow some way. Eve made her feel weak in her knees, but her pulse strong. Every time she is around Eve, she can't help that she wants to grab her. She wants to show her, how she makes her feel. Villanelle thinks she might have accomplished that tonight. By the way, Eve had stared at her when she touched her. The way she didn't have any intention of pulling away from their kiss. She wanted more. It surprised Villanelle more than she thought it would. Villanelle knew she would crack her eventually, but it happened sooner than she anticipated. Now, she felt unprepared. The only other time she felt this way is with Anna. It isn’t Villanelle's fault that Anna said that she probably only loved her husband because of his penis. Villanelle figured if she got rid of that, then she wouldn't love him anymore. But that didn't work, and she never would have expected that it wouldn't. It wasn’t impressive anyway. He didn't really put up a fight either. She could have taken way better care of her, if she would have just let her.

The difference between Anna and Eve though. Is that Eve is like her. They are the same, the only main difference is that Eve is pretending, and she isn't. Villanelle is fully aware of what she is, and she embraces that. The closest that Eve has gotten to that is when she put a knife in her. Eve had got a taste of what it was like to completely let go. That is why it was so easy for Villanelle to forgive her.

That moment reassured her that Eve was making progress. That they could become closer, closer that they had ever been before.

Villanelle undresses as she reflects on taking Eve away from her mundane life, showing her the luxury that she deserves. She would allow her to explore her dark fantasizes. Hell, she would be ecstatic to participate in them. She wouldn’t judge her for her fascinations. She would let Eve dissect her brain, eventually know everything about her.

  
She looks around her hotel room, everything as luxurious as it was on the photos online. Everything placed in such an intricate way. She made sure she booked the most the expensive hotel room she could find in London. The Bulgari hotel, equipped with a spa, an Italian restaurant and indoor pool. Everything has gotten so boring, she wants someone to experience this with her, more specifically, she wants Eve to share this with. She just needs to plan it out, Villanelle must really care about Eve. She never takes the time to plan anything. She has a spontaneous nature. But she knows, it will all be worth it.

She wouldn’t mind bringing money back for her and Eve to spend. She wouldn’t even care if Eve never got another job. It would be up to her of course. Villanelle just wants to take care of her even though she knows Eve can take care of herself. She is independent, that is one of the traits that she has that draws her to Eve. The fact that Eve can live without her but doesn’t want to. At this point, it physically hurts her to.

Villanelle eventually makes it to the shower and sets the water as cold as it can get. She barely flinches when she takes a step in. When fully set in, she begins to further ponder about her master plan. Maybe she should invite Eve over to her room to give her a glimpse of what could be her future. Villanelle knows that for this to be successful, she can’t rush it. She needs to try to not overwhelm her. It’s going to be difficult for her, but she will manage. She can show Eve how serious she is about what is between them. Even though she isn’t serious about much else. As far as convincing her to leave Niko, Eve already has one foot out the door. She just needs finish the job.

Man, she is starving thinking about all this. She dries off and picks up the food menu she requested as soon as she checked in. She is craving a bit of everything, so that’s what she orders. When the room service attendant shows up, Villanelle eyes him down as he brings the food in. He is so attractive; she thinks to herself. She is still tense from the moment Eve and she had earlier that night. It makes her want to fuck him out of impulse, just for some sort of relief. She wanders if Eve is doing the same, then she cringes at the thought. The thought of Niko mounting her, thrusting in her, his sweat over her gorgeous body. That is enough to turn her off, suddenly the room service attendant isn’t as attractive as he was when he first entered.

So, she just thanks him and sends him on the way. As she eats, her mind can only focus on all the ways that she can fuck Eve better than Niko ever could. She doesn’t need a dick for that. Niko obviously can’t even use the one he was born with. There is obviously no competition between the two. So, what he has more history with her. Eve and Villanelle have something more than that, passion, a fire that consumes you. She can’t help the jealousy creeping in though. He is still laying beside her at night, still kissing her, still taking care of her. Something clicks in Villanelle; she wants to no she needs to let him know. That Eve belongs with her, and that there is nothing he can do to stop it. He can only attempt at prolonging Eve leaving him, but it will end the same for him. He can’t satisfy her, and she is going to make sure he knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is experimental, so that means that recommendations for the story are strongly considered. So the direction of the story isn't set in stone yet. Feedback is appreciated and thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Insomnia

_Villanelle_

She could hardly get any sleep. Every other half hour she would wake up to hair draping across her shoulder. When her eyes snapped open, her vision didn't match the sensation. Before she woke again, she swore that Eve's perfume filled her nostrils, before she could establish if it was real or not. Her heart was determined to cave out her chest. Her hands tangled in the sheets, aching for it to be Eve's curls.

She knew this was becoming an issue. Every moment that she was not in close proximity to Eve, she would become increasingly uncomfortable. She had to know where she was at, what she was doing that day. It even boiled to a point she had to know what she ate that day. Not knowing was not an option, it made her nerves splutter. The only two things that could calm them were one, fucking someone or two, killing someone.

She presumed that she better do either of the two if she wanted to get any rest. She thought about it for a while and couldn't decide. Fuck it, she would just go for a walk and then decide from there. The choice would come down to the first person she saw, if she had viewed them as fuckable or killable, that is exactly what she would do.

Villanelle rose from the bed with this plan set in her mind. She snatched the darkest least flattering clothes from her closet, then headed out. She intentionally took the stairs down instead of the elevator, to pump her arteries full of blood. Something she might be draining out of someone else. Thankfully she wasn't on the very top floor, she didnt want that. In case she needed to fled at even given moment, it wouldn't be as difficult.

She waves at the receptionist once she reaches the desk. He has a questioning look towards her. It must be a very odd time to be out. She says something before he gets even more suspicious.

"I figured a walk would help me put my stressful mind to sleep" she speaks with a convincing English accent.

He nods, his question erases from his features and is replaced with compassion.  
"Yes, well I hope it helps you ma'am" he smiles at her.

She smiles back "I hope so too, thank you" and continues on her way.

As soon as the goes through the front door, a cool breeze welcomes her into the night or morning which ever it is. She is still very set on her plan.

Been about a half a hour so far and she still hasn't seen anyone. She guesses more people have more sense in this area.

In the distance there is a figure leaning against a wall of a building. Apparently she thought too soon. She waits a moment before approaching. With this much space between, even with her 20/20 vision she can't tell if it's a man or woman.

She doesn't have a weapon on her but she isn't worried about that. She has enough training to even snap a 300 pound man's neck.

She goes ahead and continues towards this figure, she crosses the street towards an open alleyway. Before she is face to face with the figure, it shouts

"Hey, what are you doing?" It's a man's voice, not too deep and not an ounce of aggression, just curiosity.

"It depends" she responds with a dry tone, not to give him any expectations.

"What's your name" he asks, still leaning against the wall.  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
"Good point" he responds quickly, still staring at her, like he is trying to figure her out.  
"I'm Hugo" she can barely see his smirk as he announces it.

This alleyway is poorly lit. She is still contemplating if she wants to fuck or kill him.  
So she asks "what are you doing here?"

He responds without any thought "I am looking for excitement."

"And what is that?" She finds herself becoming curious.  
"Whatever may come by. Sometimes its drugs, sometimes alcohol or sex. Sometimes, a blend of all three."  
She pauses to absorb what he is saying before asking "Why do you do this?"  
He sighs deeply "I don't know maybe I don't want to die of boredom"

She feels a shift in her after hearing him confessing to her. She doesn't think she will kill him, for some odd reason, he might be valuable. She will fuck him instead.

"Me either" she exclaimed, smirking at him. It causes him to shift in place.

It isn't going to be difficult to lure him in. She slowly begins to limit the space between them. She gets close enough that she can actually see his face, he isn't bad looking. To her, he is a pretty average. She can tell he isn't lying, he has done this before. He doesn't flinch when she puts her hand on his chest, above his heart. It is knocking on her palm. He doesn't make a move until she tells him to. She allows him to take her back to his place.

She spends the rest of the time, teasing him. She only gives him pleasure when she feels like it. She makes sure that she maintains the control. She doesn't give him any chance to be over her. She fucks him senseless, until his body goes limp. He can barely speak by the time she leaves.

On her way out he mutters something under his breathe that she doesn't care to hear. She pushes his room door closed without a response.

She walks back to her hotel room. A different receptionist stares at her. She doesn't say anything because there is no point. She crashes into her bed and passes out instantly, exhausted physically and mentally.

Eve has taken a big toll on her psyche. She is aware that in due time, she won't be able to fuck anyone else. She is beginning to enjoy it less and less.

Her eyes open to the sunlight kissing her eyelids. In her mind, it is Eve's lips, awakening her. 


	5. Temptress

_Eve_

The morning is brighter than most. The sunlight punctures between the blinds. Eve squints and holds her hand up to block it away. She feels a weight shift beside her. She glances over expecting to see Niko. It is golden blonde strands on the pillow beside her, taking his place. It is flawless porcelain skin tangled in her sheets. Villanelle? Her gut grabs her heart and drags it down with it, to the bottom of her stomach.

_"Good morning, baby"_ Villanelle whispers to her with a bright smile, radiating more light than the space around them.

Eve's eyes shoot open so wide, she thinks they might fall out of her sockets.

"This isn't real....this isn't real" she chants to herself as she stays sealed to the bed.

 _"No, but it will be"_ Villanelle reassures her before her body vanishes.

Eve decides the best thing to do is, something, anything, anything beside just stay here and bask in what just happened. Her hallucinations have become so prevalent. They act as a hologram over her own life. She can't tell the two apart as much as she used to.

She breathes in deeply and slowly as possible and attempts to let go. To release all the tension in her muscles and to settle the butterflies sputtering in her intestines. She just might be sick, she musters enough strength to get out of bed.

_"Are you okay?"_ she can hear the soothing Russian voice, full of concern, right behind her. She doesn't turn around, it would hurt her to not see her there, lying alongside her.

She should he here in her presence. When will she fulfill her promise and take her away?

Eve is prepared to dissociate from this life that she has been coasting through. That is probably why Villanelle saw who she was before she did. Eve had spent so much time bullshitting herself, she absorbed all of the lies. She started to belief even live out those deceptions. That is the worst part isn't it. She convinced herself she belonged where she was. That she didn't deserve more even though she craved it. Though the part deep in her, the part that Villanelle noticed right away was burrowing itself out of her. That piece of her couldn't deny that she was not satisfied, as long as she stayed living that way, then she never would be. That part of her is consuming her and Eve became exhausted from fighting it. So she began to embrace it instead of resisting.

To the point she was not afraid of being aware that she wasn't normal. She was more like Villanelle than she would let on. If she would have admitted at the beginning she would have felt like she completely betrayed herself. But she had been doing that all along when she denied her own identity.

Eve walks over to the bathroom, and stares into the glass. Villanelle's eyes stare right back. She shutters at the sight. It isn't even all of her in the mirror anymore. It is a blend of her and the gorgeous ruthless woman she had grown so close to.

Eve twists the knob to the sink, to let only cold water flow out. She reaches her hands down to cup it in her palms. She splashes it against her face. Eve carelessly spreads it all over the counter, it spills over the brim. Puddles gather over the floor. She knows it would piss Niko off if he were here to witness this. He takes pride in the house, scolds Eve for every time she makes the tiniest of messes. In this moment Eve is indifferent to what he might think, what he might feel. It even makes her want to trash the whole house, just to see his reaction. Perfect little Niko would lose his composure and wouldn't be so perfect anymore.

She doesn't dare look in the mirror again, seeing Villanelle's eyes would compel her to do it. Villanelle would encourage it.

Villanelle wasn't even upset when Eve trashed her flat, when the floors were coated in priceless champagne. When her luxurious clothes were torn apart. When her treasurous perfume was shattered. She just stood in the middle of all the destruction, satisfied. She was satisfied that Eve had lost control. Eve lost control because of how she felt for her. Villanelle was more flattered than anything else. Villanelle yearned for more of that side of Eve. The reckless, indifferent, obsessive Eve. That was the Eve that was the most honest, the most authentic.

Eve heads downstairs, she never noticed before how dull everything around her is. It just feels like shades of grey.

She still isn't that hungry, she decides to eat the leftovers of the club anyway. She needs to eat for some sort of energy. She sits at the table, in the same chair that she sat in when Villanelle first came into her home. It is the chair she prefers now. She can still see Villanelle beside her, eating the leftover Shepards pie. She chuckles to herself as if it was _their first date._

The assassin really had just broke into her home and scared the piss out of her for some dinner. She wasn't even picky about what the ate. She just wanted to be in her presence, curiosity had gotten the best of her.

It is ironic the way you remember things can change and the way you feel about it as well. Because at the time Eve was furious, and wanted to kill whatever it was that she cared about. Though now she knows that it is her. It alters everything.

*ding*

Her phone interrupts her thoughts. She looks down at the screen.

_Baby, I can't wait to see you._

Niko name isn't displayed. She smiles at the text. She has an idea and before she can think it through she responds

_Then come see me (smiley face)_

Not even a minute later.

_Is that a dare?_

Dammit, Villanelle makes Eve feel like an impulsive teenager.

Eve's cheeks heat up as she messages her back

_Only if you think you can handle it_

_Oh you have no idea (winky face)_

Eve gets overwhelming flustered after reading the text. She processes it before she lets lust consume her.

_Just one condition_

_Anything for you, baby_

_Don't, when Niko is home_

_Soooo i'm your dirty little secret huh_

_Yes, you got a problem with that?_

_No, not at all._

_I love it._

_Good._

_You better be ready._

_I have been ready._

_So have I._

_Oh and save yourself for me. I want all of you._

Eve sets the phone down. At this point she feels like all of her body has been set aflame. She grips the kitchen table as shockwaves travel up and down her spine. She presses her thighs together out of reflex. She has never been so tempted to pleasure herself. She never has denied it to herself for the sake of someone else. Villanelle is testing her, and that arouses her even more. She wanders what she is doing, is she torturing herself as well or is she laughing at her while fucking herself. She knows that she is amused by the whole situation.

*ding*

Eve struggles to pick up the phone back up.

_You still there?_

Eve is shaking at this point

_Yes_

_You better be, being a good girl for me._

Fuck she is so wet, she presses her thighs together tighter for some relief.

_Yes i am_

_Mmmm thats my baby. Don't worry I will reward you._

Eve isn't familiar with the way Villanelle is speaking to her. But she loves every second of it. It is like all of her hidden desires are boiling to the surface. Fuck Villanelle already knows her triggers. It is irritating, she can't help but give in.


	6. Reunion

_Villanelle_

She never wanted anything as much as she wanted Eve right now. She wanted to send her over the edge. Eve had given her the green light. She didn't have to wait anymore. Fuck she wanted to shred her apart and be there to glue the pieces back together. She couldn't stop looking over their text. Her finger couldn't stay off the screen. This was this very first time that Eve had invited her into her home. The first time she didn't have to break in to meet her, to see her, to smell her, to touch her. She knew she only had a bit of time before Mr. Moustache was back home. She didn't care if she only could see Eve for a minute. She would be there in a heartbeat. To the point at night she would watch her through her windows. Sometimes Eve wasn't aware, she bets it wouldn't even bother her now. She unleashes something in Eve and she loves that she is the only one capable of doing so. Tonight, Eve will be hers and she will be Eve's. Their connection will be sealed. Dammit Villanelle will butcher anyone that disagrees or tries to destroy that. Her mind traces all of the ways she would accomplish just that. She would torture for Eve, she would rip someone's heart from their chest, for her.

Maybe one day Eve would join her. She can envision it now, watching Eve's hands around someone's throat. Seeing the hunger for power gloss over her eyes. As she becomes more and more satisfied from draining a soul from existence. Villanelle's excitement arises as more visions of dark Eve grow in her mind. She knows that she likes sharp objects, oh the ways they will rule together.

Her tongue drags across her bottom lip as the thoughts become more vivid.  
Her and Eve will be unstoppable, one of the same. Life won't be so fucking boring anymore.

Villanelle forces herself to come back to reality. She gets dressed in flattering but not such overwhelming attire. She doesn't want to overdo it. She wants her actions to speak for themselves not just her appearance.

She heads out as soon as she is ready. She only waves to the receptionist on the way out, not once looking in her eye. She is focused on only one thing, that is Eve's pleasure. She tags a cab down. On the way the driver tries to make conversation she ignores him until...

"You look really nice, visiting someone special huh?"

She glares right into the rearview mirror, into his eyes. It is a warning. If he is smart he will take the hint.

"Hey no need to be like that. It's just a compliment" guess he isn't that bright.

Villanelle snarls back at him "I didn't pay you to compliment me, did I?"

"No, I'm just trying to keep things interesting" he still has his head up his ass.

"You know what would be interesting?" Her accent grows deeper.

"What is that darling?"

Villanelle cringes at the pet name. Who the fuck does this piece of shit thinks he is. Some fucking playboy? She smirks as an idea comes up, now she is going to put him in his place.

She presses a barrel to the back of his head.  
"If the windshield was coated in your brains, maybe then you would shut the FUCK UP, WOULDN'T YOU?!" Her throat strains by how forcefully she shouts in his ear.

He freezes in place, there it is the fear glaring over his eyes. She smirks at the sight. She isn't done though he provoked, disrespected her. Now she is going to have fun with him.

"How does it feel, knowing one second this bullet could travel through your skull?"

He fumbles with his words.

"Let me guess. You have never been this close to death."

Finally he cries out  
"PLEASE DON'T PLEASE"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't" she asks him and waits for a response. She still can't decide if he she will let him live or not. Then she thinks about why she is in this car with this loser in the first place, Eve.

He is shivering at the point. His hands twitching on the steering wheel.

"Just please" he musters out.  
She can't help but laugh hysterically.  
"You"  
"are" she scoots up closer to his seat to whisper in his ear  
"So pathetic"

He begins to weep. There is no sympathy for the man. She really wants to shut him up permanently.

"You know the only reason why I am not going to kill you is because it would make me run late. I am not going to disappoint the woman waiting for me. You hear that?"

He shakes his head vigorously.

"Good now fucking do your job and take me there."

He doesn't say another word on the way. What a relief.

She brings the gun back to her hip. She thought she would bring it just in case. She is glad she did.

She looks out the window, buildings and cars alike passing across the glass. She keeps watching until finally Eve's house is right in front of her.

She steps out the cab before walking up the stairs she looks back at the driver. He has probably nearly pissed himself by now. She signals him to roll the window down. Which he fidgets before he does.

He flinches as she reaches inside her pocket. She just chuckles at him and throws cash at his face.  
"Don't say a word about what happened. Got it?"  
He nods so aggressively, you would think his head was going to roll off of his shoulders.

"Good, because you know what will happen if you do. I don't need to go into detail do I? Use words."

"No" he whimpers.

"Alrighty well have a nice day and don't spend it all in one place" she laughs as she steps away from the door. He speeds off as soon as she does.

She waves off to him.

"What was that about?" She could hear Eve's voice behind her. She wastes no time to turn towards it. She is standing in front of her door staring at her.  
"Oh him, he is nothing now"  
"Surprised you didn't kill him"  
"I wanted to"  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I wanted to be here with you"

Eve's eyes widen at her response.  
"Do you not believe me?" Villanelle asks, the curiosity eating her up.  
"Yes I do, you just surprise me"  
"I want to surprise you more, will you let me in?"

Eve nods and opens the door wider to allow her in. Villanelle eagerly approaches, once inside she waits for the door to shut behind her.

"Would you...like some tea?" Eve stumbles over her words. Her head is hung down and her eyes struggle to meet hers. Villanelle feels a warmth sweep over her chest. Eve is nervous being this close to her.  
Villanelle reaches out and grips her chin and lifts her face until it is leveled with hers. She wants to see into her. Once Eve's eyes met hers she responds  
"Yes I would love some, whatever you have"  
Eve nods into Villanelle's palm.

She doesn't want to let go.  
"I have done so much to be here with you"  
"I know" Eve whispers so softly, her voice caresses Villanelle's ears.

Villanelle slowly lowers her hands away from Eve. She can tell that Eve doesn't want her too either.

Eve walks towards the kitchen and shortly Villanelle follows behind. Being in this space with her brings back so many memories. She is impatient to create new ones with her in far better places.

Eve back is faced towards Villanelle. Villanelle decides to make herself as comfortable as she can. She takes a seat at the table, unaware at first, that it was the same chair she sat in when she first broke into Eve's home. She can still smell the perfume Eve was wearing that night, the perfume she gifted her with. How romantic.  
She remembers wanting to sink into her bones when she inhaled it from her skin. Having her pinned against that fridge, Eve shaking and aching for her touch.

"How often do you think about it?" Villanelle asks, already knowing the answer.

"I have told you this"

"I know, but I like hearing it"

"Yeah I'm sure you do" Eve responds her voice is dry but her tone is playful. How does she manage that?

"You don't have to put an act on for me, Eve"  
Villanelle wants to be more personal with her. She wants to be inside of her. Well more ways than one. She just wants to feel her in anyway possible.

"I'm new to this, Oksana"  
Villanelle settles deeper in her seat, hoping she will say her true name again.

Eve approaches with two steaming cups, she sets one in front of her seat and the other in front of Villanelle. She looks up and smiles at her to thank her.

Eve eventually sits beside her. She remains still for a while. Villanelle gives her the time she needs.

Eve takes a deep breathe before saying "I know there is a side of me that I haven't completely embraced. I know that you want me to." She looks over to Villanelle to see her staring back, waiting.

"I am afraid, Oksana. I am afraid that if I dive into that part of me. That I will never come back, that I will never know myself. That I will hurt people that don't deserve it. I am already selfish and demanding. I have thoughts that most middle age married woman don't have. I still have morals I can't just abandon them." By the time she is done speaking, her eyes are full of tears, her hands trembling on the table.

Villanelle carefully reaches over to grab her nearest hand. She gently tightens it to reassure her.  
Eve looks up at her once again. Villanelle notices her eyes are darker than before.

"No matter what you do, Eve. I am with you" Villanelle tells her with deep certain.

"You know what I want you to do?" Eve asks, shakily.

"What is that?"  
"Take me upstairs and fuck me."

Villanelle smiles as wide as the Chesire cat at Eve's brutal honesty.

"You don't want to finish your tea?" She jokes back at her.

"Shut up" Eve laughs through her tears

Villanelle quickly raises out of her chair. She pulls Eve's chair from under the table so she is facing her.

"If you want to be fucked, you are going to have to do something for me."

"What is that?" Eve's eyes get even darker as she questions her.

"Get on your knees"

Eve wastes no time doing exactly what she commands. Her knees touch the hard tile, right in front of Villanelle. She looks up to her, waiting for another demand.

"Good girl, you are a natural at this aren't you?"

Eve nods at her, still waiting. It urges Villanelle to growl through her teeth.

"Now crawl"

Eve does just that, her hands and knees on the ground she crawls towards the stairs.  
Villanelle stares at her ass as she does.

"Fuck, you are going to get it."  
"You better hurry up those stairs before your husband comes home."  
"Oh well he could watch me FUCK you for all I care" "Show him how love a woman the right way" Eve can't hold back, moaning. Hearing Villanelle speak to her that way has her dripping at this point.

Villanelle makes her crawl all the way to the bed before picking her up. She slams Eve's body against the mattress and mounts her.

"Fuck do you have any idea how wet I am?"  
"How wet?" Eve pants out

Villanelle grabs her hand and shoves it down her pants. Eve gasps, her fingers rub across Villanelle's clit, she is soaking wet.

"This is all from you" she groans into Eve's ear causing Eve to buckle.

Villanelle pins Eve's hand back down on the mattress.

"You want me to feel how wet, you are?"  
"Yes", Eve pleads "yes please"  
"Please what?"  
"Oksana" that is enough for Villanelle to reach into Eve's underwear and slide her fingers inside of her. Eve shutters at the contact. Her body spasms.

"Fuck you're wet, baby and so..."  
Villanelle picks up the motion, going deeper into Eve  
"tight"

"Fuck me OKSANA, FUCK!" Eve buckles harder into her touch.

"You're so close already"

Eve holds her hands out, aching to grab on to something. She puts her hands on Villanelle's back, she reaches under her shirt wanting to feel more of her.

Villanelle can feel her getting tighter and tighter and...

Eve's nails drag down Villanelle's back, breaking the skin.

"Oh FUCK, EVE"

Villanelle strokes into her harder until Eve screams

"OKSANA, FUCK IM CUMMING."

Villanelle feels it drip down her fingers, into her palm. She removes her hand to lick it off, each digit. Eve body loosens up and goes completely limp.

Villanelle is just about to lay beside her before

"EVE? DARLING ARE YOU HOME?!"

Eve panics and jumps out of bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Mr. Moustache here to ruin the moment." Villanelle snarls

"Fuck fuck fuck, Villanelle you have to leave" Eve pleads

"I just gave you the best sex in your life and you still want me to leave. I know it was the best you came so quick"

"Oksana!"

"I'm tired of being apart from you, I'm not going anywhere."

The atmosphere is drenched with tension and Villanelle still remains unbothered.

"Just please don't hurt him"  
"I can't promise that"  
"OKSANA" Eve begs with a harsh whisper  
"I promise I wont kill him"

Before Eve can mutter another word.

"Eve?" The door creeps open.  
"EVE, WHAT THE HELL?"

Niko is standing in the doorway with complete shock and rage.

Villanelle thinks to herself, not killing him is going to be very difficult.


	7. Departure

Niko had the coldest look in his eyes, frost glistening in his irises. His body was visibly tense, from his tightened jaw to his clenched fist. Eve had never witnessed him in this way, hate radiating off of him. She couldn’t be sure if it was towards her or the woman standing beside her. Either way, Villanelle was snarling at him at the point, ready to tear his throat out.

Niko’s shout broke the silence

“Eve, what the fuck?! Why is this psychopath in our home?” His voice echoed off the walls, it startled her. Villanelle on the other hand was as still as stone.

Eve stood there trying to respond, before any sound could escape her lips. Villanelle had beat her to it.

“This _psychopath_ was pleasing your wife, something you never learned to do.”

Niko turned to glare at Villanelle, attempting to burn a whole through her soul, before placing his attention back on Eve.

“Eve, what does she mean by _pleasing_ you?” Niko asked, Eve could hear the hurt, the doubt seeping through. It made it so much more difficult to formulate coherent sentences, words even. Her breathing hitched, it began to stick to her throat.

“I...Niko” her voice choked out.

Niko’s patience grew thinner, waiting for Eve to explain herself, explain this whole fucked up situation.

“EVE!” he screamed, desperate for her attention.

“FUCKING LOOK AT ME!” Eve couldn’t meet his stare anymore, her eyes sealed to the floor. She couldn’t defend herself. Villanelle noticed right away, it caused her blood to heat up, and boil over.

“Don’t you FUCKING talk to her that way” Villanelle spit at him.

“She IS MY WIFE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT” Niko had no control over his emotions anymore.

“You think I care”

“Obviously not, you don’t care about ANYTHING, you don’t even have that capability do you?”

Villanelle didn’t respond, she tried not acting out what was playing in her head. If he were anyone else, he would be butchered on the spot for speaking to Eve or her with such disrespect. The images in her mind were flashing, distracting her.

“You arent even a person, you are a FUCKING MONSTER!!” Niko had no intention of stopping, he urged a rise out of her.

His resentful remark, made her nerves spiral.

“I WILL SHOW YOU A FUCKING MONSTER!” Villanelle charged towards Niko.

She didn’t give Niko time to react before shoving him into the wall, the door rattled beside them.

Eve watched as the rest of the light left her eyes. Fear replaced her shame, she was now more afraid for Niko.

“Villanelle….please” her voice was weak as she pleaded.

“The only reason you are alive right now, is because I do care…” Villanelle growled at Niko, while keeping him pinned down.

“Care about what?” Niko questioned, his arms straining.

Villanelle smirked at him and then responded “Eve”

His eyes widened at her, his rage was pouring from them.

"Oh now you're crying, what a BIT…"

Niko gathered enough strength to shove Villanelle off of him.

"You think you are going to happy with Eve, yeah?" Niko furiously questioned.

"She will be happier with me than she ever would have been with you."

"This isn't some FUCKING game. She isn't a toy that you can just pick up and play with, whenever you Goddamn please. She is my wife and I love her, I would do anything for her. So what makes you think you can just take her away from me."

"Because, she has been hiding herself from you for a very long time, Niko."

"SHE _is_ _nothing like you."_

"Then you are a fool." Villanelle responds through a smile.

Niko deciding that he is through speaking, swings and lands his fist across her face.

Villanelle's head gets forcefully pushed away.

Eve's fear has spread to every part of her body. She finds her muscles paralyzed as she watches. She knows that Niko is in grave danger now.

Villanelle looks back at him, a metallic taste floods her mouth.

"You FUCKING made me _bleed."_ She howls, her teeth showing through, coated in her blood.

Niko's vigorous demeanor falters. Villanelle ruptures through the stale silence with a harsh laugh before spitting on him. Her blood splattering on his shirt.

"I'm not going to Kill you, but I'm going to hurt you until you beg me to."

Before anyone could blink, Niko was knocked out on the floor. Villanelle standing over him with her pistol rubbing against her hip.

Eve looked at Villanelle with shock but she didn't look back at her.

Villanelle stayed hovering over Niko's body. She wanted to finish the job. She just couldn't hurt Eve, she knew she still cared for him.

"Eve?" She called out to her.

"Yes" she stuttered

"Do you still want to leave with me?" Villanelle for the first time in her life since she could remember was afraid. She was afraid of her response, afraid of the fact that there was a possibility that she would reject her.

"I...I"

"Eve, please" she turned towards her to see Eve's eyes removed from the ground. She was now staring back at her.

"I do"

"Eve, there is more of _this"_ Villanelle explained to her while pointing at an unconscious Niko with the end of her gun.

"I know"

"And you still?"

"I don't want to be apart from you anymore" she echoed Villanelle words back to her. She could only smile.

Eve continued "I have known all along, who you are. I accept you, I accept _us._ I don't want to run from this anymore. I just wish it didn't have to happen this way."

Eve looked over at Niko.

"Will he be okay?" Eve asked, voice drenched in worry.

Villanelle refrained from rolling her eyes, she could care less about him. Though for Eve's sake she responded

"Yes , he will just be a bit bruised" she paused "like me."

Eve looked at her apologetically. Villanelle shrugged it off "I will be okay too"

Eve reaches to cup Villanelle's uninjured side of her face. Villanelle willingly allows her too.

"Oksana, I'm ready"

Villanelle nods before taking her hand into hers.

"Let's go"

Eve looks back one last time before following Villanelle out of the house. She doesn't know what she expect. She just knows that the cage within her has unlocked.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Continue?

Update

For the readers interested in seeing this fic continue, I do not mind finishing the story in fact I would love to. Though I have to admit I don’t have any ideas for this fic. I do not have a clue how to finish it. So if anyone has an idea, you can comment on it and I will write it into the fic. 

Either way, I want to say thank you for all the feedback and support that the fic has received and I am glad you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is experimental, so that means that recommendations for the story are strongly considered. So the direction of the story isn't set in stone yet. Feedback is appreciated and thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
